


Disease

by TheLorax



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLorax/pseuds/TheLorax
Summary: Inukimi reflects on her role in the destruction of the West.





	Disease

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short one shot from Inukimi's point of view.

**Disease**   
**}{**

 

There is a disease that haunts the House of the West.

 

An affliction that creeps into the body, grips the soul and alters the heart. Polluting it... defiling it... weakening it.

 

I have watched the disease enter my home, I have watched it lay waste to a kingdom that has withstood time and war and famine and destruction. I have watched it fell the mightiest man to roam this land in millennia, and now, I watch it come to cull his successor.

 

There is a disease that haunts the House of the West.

 

It's countenance is fair, it's step is light and it's words- more saccharine than honey- ensnare. It is ignorant of the dynasty that crumbles at it's feet. Blind to the monoliths that topple at it's laugh.

 

Swathed in robes that obscure it's provincial lineage, it worms it's way into the mind of my once noble heir. It has shaken his foundations. It has convoluted his thoughts. It has turned his head.

 

There is a disease that haunts the House of the West. One that I believed had been sated after claiming the life of my husband. One whose life I had unwittingly spared.

 

There is a disease that haunts the House of the West. And now I watch as history repeats.


End file.
